


Dorks and Dragons

by CoffeelessCat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons Online
Genre: Depends on what happens in the campaign n such, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, possibly expect sporadic updates?, warnings may also change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeelessCat/pseuds/CoffeelessCat
Summary: Basically just the story version of an ongoing campaign I've got with some friends. Hopefully will update every couple of weeks or so once I catch up with the chapters!





	Dorks and Dragons

Okeydokey, as it's currently past midnight for me and I'm kinda basically starting this on a split-second decision, this shall be the author's note/basic info that you'll need so this all makes sense!

A few friends and I are in the middle of our first online D&D campaign, and I've had the lingering idea of writing the whole thing out, for a few reasons. Mostly for helping keep the whole storyline in order, but also just for fun and possible writing practice. 

 

Sooooo, I shall get an official basic character line-up in the morning, when I'm actually awake. For now, I'll just list as much as I can off the top of my head!

 

  * Charos: Chaotic Neutral, shardmind, sorcerer; 6'4, humanoid being made up of dark violet crystals 



 

  * Dovea Tadathae: Neutral Good (partially Chaotic), satyr, cleric; 5'5, wild and curly reddish-brown hair, lightly freckled cheeks, 3-inch horns that curl back around her head, lower torso is obviously a goat's with curly red-brown fur



 

  * Frodein Adle: Chaotic Good, tiefling, rogue; 5'11, about 100 lbs, matching sapphire hair and eyes with no pupil or scalera, white horns that curve backwards along her crown. Wears basic Leather Armor that has little white beads on the straps that hold the breastplate pieces together, and has a 5 foot tail.



 

  * Laelia:  _[To be added soon]_



 

  * Lily: True Neutral, half-dryad, ranger; 5'8, flowering vines for hair, forest green eyes, wears dark cloak with hood over leather armor



 

  * Quelbarum: Lawful Good, dragonborn, paladin; 7'2, tough red scales, 



 

  * Viloett: Chaotic Neutral, halfling, cleric; 2'11, short straight black hair, purple eyes, wears purple vestments which match her eyes



 

  * Zenith Silverstride: Chaotic Good, elf, thief; 6'4, lean elf male, with long silver hair and green eyes, wears dark clothes with a hood and cloak



 

(8/25/17) Update: Writer's block hit hard but! Chapters are in the works and I'm hoping to get Chapter 1 up as soon as I can! Also just making it clear, the only character of mine here is Lily, everyone else doesn't belong to me.


End file.
